User talk:Extraxi
I really don't like archiving old messages. Blocked } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) |} I'm forced to agree with Dazuro here. You've degraded yourself to incivility and really trolling on Talk:Ridley, while, by comparison, Dazuro really has attempted to proceed in civil lines of discussions. Your comments such as this one are completely unacceptable. Of course, Dazuro's behavior hasn't exactly been exemplary, but he's certainly doing a lot better at being civil than you are (that said, he will be getting a final warning). During the time you're blocked, I strongly suggest that you review the civility guidelines and the no-personal-attacks policy. When the block expires, you are free to continue editing Wikitroid; however, be aware that any further incivility on your part will result in another, longer block. If you contest this block, you may do so here on your talk page, preferably in this section. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to point out the first example doesn't make much sense, since I was explaining to Numbers about why I seemingly ignored the thing. I'd also like to note that I became very civil and kept asking and waiting for him to produce evidence (to not avail), which made him appear to be a troll. Trolls tend to argue nothing non-stop. But really, I don't mind the block at all. Just pointing out those two things. Extraxi 23:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, in reference to what you put on Daz's page, he also directly called me a troll. Extraxi 23:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You have been unblocked now that I've "forced" the discussion to end. As I noted on the page, however, anyone who continues the discussion somewhere else on the wiki will be blocked for disruption. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 12:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :And I see you ignored what I said as well. Good show. Extraxi 16:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't remove this. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It's old. Extraxi 02:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Its against policy to remove block notices. And a few days is NOT considered old. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It is when it comes to how many messages I get. Extraxi 02:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not asking you to keep it. I'm telling you to keep it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, don't edit war like you did on Gravity Suit. You might think it was funny, but admins have to patrol each and every edit made to the wiki. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't edit war. I was correcting something he kept intentionally making false. Not my fault he's got that kinda rep. Extraxi 02:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :He was not making it intentionally false. If you read the talk page, you would know he is COLOR BLIND. Jerk. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to be colorblind to notice SA-X never moved into water in Fusion. How is that an excuse, pray tell? Extraxi 02:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You still were a bit of a troll though. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC)